


Remember Me Not

by 800wordsofheaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, Community: HPFT, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/800wordsofheaven/pseuds/800wordsofheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
  <p>Fred says goodbye to his family
<br/>And asks them to remember

</p>
  <p>Written for TidalDragon's <i>The Knockout</i> Challenge @HPFF | Banner by Enigma @tda</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me Not

_The last thing you remember is laughing. The next thing you know is crying._

_If only you could make them laugh again._

_If only you could stop the tears._

_If only you could tell them all was well for you._

_And that all would be well for them._

_If only._

~*~

 

Bill. Remember that time I caught you sneaking out of the window so you could go snog that girl who lived two hills over? First you told me to shut up and go back to bed. When I didn’t, you proved that you were the coolest of us all. You taught me how to jimmy a lock open with a pin; how to shimmy down a drainpipe in silence; how to bend your knees to stick the landing. So please, Bill. Remember me as the one who stopped you from meeting a girl that night. Remember me not as dead.

 

Charlie. Remember that time you told me about your dragons? And the time after that? And the time after that? I thought I was adventurous – and then you left for Romania. You left with a dream in your eyes, a passion burning in your chest, and a determination forged in dragon-fire to make even a small part of the world a better place. You wrote me – just me – every month. I wrote you back every six. So please, Charlie. Remember me as the one who forgot to answer your letters but never forgot your stories. Remember me not as dead.

 

Percy. Remember when you came back? I know you’re angry – so angry. First, at us; then, at the world; and then, at yourself. But you came back, Percy. You came back and made Mum cry tears of joy. I don’t think any of us have ever managed that. But I knew it would be you. You’d be the one to make Mum proud. You were always destined for great things, Percy. I’m glad that I heard you make a joke before I died. So please, Percy. Remember me as the person who laughed at it. Remember me not as dead.

 

George. Remember all the good times we had? There’s nothing else to remember, because when I am with you, there are no bad times. Words cannot describe what you are to me. You are my partner in crime, my other half. There is no Fred without George. I know this will hurt you the most. And because it hurts you, it hurts me. And because it hurts us, it’ll hurt the others even more. So please, George. Remember that we’re brave, and we’re strong, and we’re unstoppable forever, and that we’ll never truly be apart. Remember me not as dead.

 

Ron. Remember when I transfigured your teddy bear into a spider? My left buttock does. It’s never really been the same since that day, thanks to Dad. I know you think you’re forgotten. I know you think you’re loved less. But I loved you from the moment you were born. Don’t tell the others, but you’re my favourite sibling. You’re the bravest of us all. You’ll be brave for me, won’t you little brother? You’ll have to be brave for their sake too, but mostly for mine. So please, Ron. Remember that you’re my king. Remember me not as dead.

 

Ginny. Remember when I first saw you at St Mungo’s, all pink wrinkly skin and a shock of bright orange hair? Of course not, because you were only a few hours old. But I remember. And I remember when you learnt to talk, and walk, and throw hexes, and fight off pieces of Voldemort’s soul living inside you. I look at the person you are now and my heart swells with pride. My little sister defeated the evillest wizard of all time at age eleven. So please, Ginny. Remember me as your number one fan. Remember me not as dead.

 

~*~

_You watch your family._

_Hours. Days. Months. You watch._

_You watch, and you wait._

_You watch for your words to reach them._

_You wait for them to listen._

_And you cry._

_But then you laugh._

_They remember you as you were: alive, loved, happy._

_They remember Fred not as dead._


End file.
